Dance With me
by Jen171
Summary: First "One-Shot" Sakura has been waiting for him to come back


**Dance With Me?**

**-One Shot- **

**Jen15**

Sakura has been waiting for a long time for him to come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback: "Sakura...I have to tell you something." said the amber hair boy. The young emerland eye girl faces him. "What is it"? she asked. He pauses for a moment before saying anything._

_"Sakura...I'm leaving to go back to Hong Kong" he said Her eyes begin to water. "Why Syaoran?" she asked He sighs and shakes his head. "My mother wants me to come back for awhile" he said while grabbing her hand. Sakura looks up at him and smiles a little. "I'll come back don't worry I promise" he smiles kisses her hand. "I'll be waiting then" she smiles as she watches him leave.. "Syaoran I love you" she whispers heading home. _

_Flashback over_

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Emerland eyes open and sighs. "It's been three years why aren't you back here" she said while getting dressed for school and heads downstairs. "Ohoyo" she greets as she sits down at the table. "Ohoyo Sakura" greeted her father. "Ohoyo" smiled her brother. "Are you hungrey Sakura"? asked her father. "Umm no..I'll just get an apple and go to school" she smiles. Her father looks at her and nods and hands her lunch.

"Bye" she calls.

~**With Sakura~**

"Three years huh..I guess he's not coming back...maybe he forgot about me" she said to herself. After walking for five mintues she approches the school

~**Normal P.O,V~**

Sakura walks into the front gates and sees an raven hair girl running up to her. "Sakura! Ohoyo!" she smiles Sakura smiles "Ohoyo Tomoyo" she greets. Tomoyo grabs her arm and drags her to sit under their favorite tree.

"Sakura are you going to the "Spring dance"? asked Tomoyo. Sakura galnces up and cherry tree. _"Beautiful_" she thought "Sakura!"called Tomoyo "Hoe?" she said Tomoyo giggles "I said are you going to the spring dance?" she asked. Sakura glances at the grass "Moyo I don;t think so" she said. Her eyes widen "Oh come please Sakura I'll go with you!" cheered Tomoyo. "Wait..but I don't have a dress." said Sakura.

Tomoyo eyes sparkle "I made you a dress" smiles Tomoyo. Sakura hugs her bestfriend. "Thanks Tomoyo" she smiles

_**The night of the dance~**_

Tomoyo is wearing a dark purple dress with a wavy touch and her hair is in a half pony tail. Sakura is wearing a light pink dress with also a wavy touch and her hair is wavy. Sakura makes her way to a table and sits. As for Tomoyo she is dancing and having so much fun Sakura can't help but laugh.. as the dance continues a slow dance comes on, She sighs and heads outside for some air.

~**Outside~**

"It's not the same with out you" she sighs glancing up at the stars, something taps her on her shoulder she turns to face the person and sees young man with a nice black and white tux and a mask. "You seem sad,care to dance with me" he said offer his hand. Sakura blushes a little and nods. As she places her hand into his and as he puts one arm around her waist, and being to dance to the music, Sakura feels like she knows this person. "Tell me why are you so sad" the guy asks. She is quite for a moment. "Well I just miss someone dearly" she said sadly He places a hand on her shoulder. "Don"t worry" he smiles Sakura glances at him as she puts her hand on his mask and begins to take it off. Sakura gasp as the mask falls to the gound and backs away _"Amber eyes" _she thought, He smiles "Syaoran is that you" she whispers He steps towards her "Yes it's me Sakura..I told you I'll come back for you" he smiles Her eyes brighten up "SYAORAN" she cries jumping into his arms He chuckles and spins her around "Did you miss me?" he asked Sakura pouts a bit "Yes I did" she smiles pressing her lips against his. "Syaoran I love you" she smiles.

I love you too" he smiles kisses her lips. As the dance the night away enjoying the moment the they have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well..I think this bad because I just made it up on the spot..First one shot hope you enjoy..

any advice for me.. R&R


End file.
